Alice this is not wonderland!
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: A young girl visits this park every day to see her friend, a alien but this alien is not whom she says she is, and enter the doctor lets hope he can save her. Tenth doctor X OC First doctor who fanfic so be nice :))))
1. Prologue, Meeting Alice

I own nothing but Alice :)

Prologue, meeting Alice

Alice POV

The same routine, every single day I am just so bored of waking up going to school and that being my life no matter how much I love school.

I am Alice Lacer I'm 16 and half way in sixth form living in London, I lived on my own as my parents were constantly at work or around the world thinking that being advanced in school meant I should never accompany them, the last time I saw them both at the same time was when I completed school early and had got asked by the school to stay on and expand my knowledge. That was last year and since I was too young to work I agreed, the moment my parents knew I was staying at school my father left to a conference in Cornwall and my mother left to Africa looking for some new passion to fulfil her.

They left that night and I have seen my father once since then and that was at Christmas and he had to return as the hotel he was booked at hadn't given him an appropriate room. He was gone by morning. My mother sent monthly emails if I was lucky and even then it was to make sure the bills were pain from the money they sent for me.

Sighing I stood and packed all my books away slowly as the students all piled up around the door to leave before the bell had even finished ringing. By the time I go to the door I was the last to leave other then my english teacher Mr Bryant, waving goodbye he smiled sadly.

As I exited the building of the school I saw it was nearly completely abandoned of both students and teachers, rolling my eyes towards where I usually go to get home I paused and went the other way. I had no clue of where it went but I was ok at just walking around until I get lost at this point even if it gets me in trouble but I am just so fed up of this life. Boring, slow and alone. As I walked I saw the sun getting lower gently as I reached the edge of a small field with a few swings in, they were large with a couple of seats and chipping red paint along the stands. Cocking my head I shrugged and headed towards the swings and sat tossing my black satchel filled with my books next to me.

I sat there for hours watching the sun set and just swinging slightly with my foot, I breathed deeply and closed my eyes leaning against the chain supporting me. Hearing movement to my left I snapped my eyes open only for them to widen at the sight. There was a large plant seated there next to the swing, I know it hadn't been there before. I slowly stopped all movement as I stood and walked over gently to the plant. When I was a foot away I crouched and examined it in wonder. Adrenaline filled my veins like lead however when I saw vines sprout from its side and point like a spear in my direction. But I didn't move. I sat like this for minutes until I sat instead cross legged in front of the strange plant as I contemplated it, it had to be an alien of some sort or mutant creation.

Gently the vines lowered and approached me and a couple stroked my long brown hair as if examining me. Moments passed as it hid about half a dozen vines and left the other half out which curled around it removing the ones that were playing with my hair. As I looked more closely I saw it was about the height of a German Sheppard and as it was only about a foot wide and was a bit like a tree stump with small green vines making intricate patterns on it, the vines were adorned with small red thorns which kept disappearing and reappearing into the skin. But what I found most beautiful on the vines it had hidden there were large poisonous looking spiked where as on the ones it left surrounding it were tiny flowers no bigger than a forget me not in reds and purples. While I was observing I didn't notice as a face appeared at the top of the trunk.

"Hello child" I heard a smooth velvet like voice pierce the silence as I jolted back and looked what sounded like a female in the face, it had a human like face formed in the wood like it had been carved, large eyes which were pure white along with her eye lashes which each adorned a small green crystal on the end, the crystals were also placed above her eyes like eyebrows. She had no nose but had a pair of thick and beautiful lips which were the same plumb colour as her flowers on her vines.

"Um ... h...hello?" I stuttered unsure of what to do.

"No need to be afraid child, my vines reacted to you as you are an unknown form. As you showed no harm they relaxed and have compacted into my bark." She said looking me over making me nervous.

"What are you?" I asked gently after calming my racing heart for a few minuets.

"I am Flora of the planet Chloris, I am a Tythonians." She said smoothly, my mind tumbled around trying to understand. So she was indeed an alien.

"Now child might I enquire your name?" She asked gently as her vines played together like when a nervous child plays with their hands.

"I'm Alice. Alice Lacer, what are you doing here?" I asked in almost a whisper trying to recall some Greek mythology which I had read about in school mentioning something to do with a chloris.

"Pleasure Miss Alice, do you mean of this location? Or planet?" She asked with a small amused smile.

"Both"

"I am in this park as it is the most peaceful place with plants for me to breathe and blend in, Earth because I was evicted from my planet and placed into a shuttle and sent into space. My pod landed here near the centre of London, not long before there was a giant UFO landing in the river Thames."

I nodded slowly. "Why were you evicted? I have read of Chloris in Greek mythology, a goddess or nymph of flowers and plants?"

She nodded "Yes that was some of our ancestors since then our forms have been forced to change due to the climate of our planet, we are able to now morph into a human appearance form or stay in this form which is safer, although the human form is more comfortable. I was told to leave as when in my human form, I drain energy from those around me and it harms my species dreadfully and it got to the point even being in this form was endangering them and so they band me from the planet." She looked so sad.

"I'm so sorry, but won't you drain this planet if you stay here?" I asked concerned.

"No my dear Alice this planet is much larger than mine so it will sustain longer and here there are plants and other natural things I can survive from without causing damage, as long as I'm in this form anyway ." she said sadly.

I nodded in understanding and from then we talked, I told her of my home, parents and life as she told me of hers and other planets. When I saw the sun rising I knew I had to go.

"I'm so sorry Flora I need to go home, I promise I will return tomorrow!" I said smiling, even if she was a plant alien she was the most likely person on this planet to want to befriend me.

"I trust you shall, my sweet Alice. Though I have a gift and request for you" She said handing me a flower from one of her vines and handing it to me as I smiled and nodded for her to continue.

"Take this, place it in a necklace, ring or something that is able to be with you always. With this I shall feel you and be able to make sure you are safe, my request is always have it with you so I know my friend is safe." I nodded and gave a watery smile as I stroked the flower gently, it was red with a thorn in the centre coloured a plumb toned purple. I said goodbye one last time before running to my bag and running home in a flurry of movements.

Once I reached the large apartment complex I took the lift to the penthouse and placed the flower on the mahogany table by the front door as I ran along the small hallway passing my parents bedroom and to my own. Going to my small white jewellery box grabbing my grandmother's small poison pill ring and running back to the flower tucking it into the hidden compartment before slipping the ring onto my middle finger on my left hand.

Looking at the ring I smiled, it was simple: a silver band with a bright green stone attached with little claw like hooks, one slid around to access the medication - or flower in this case, within.

I felt instantly warm and knew she was at that park for me and knowing I was safe. Looking around my large square room I headed to my double bed which was unmade and placed so I could sleep against the window and watch the stars at night.

My room was simple, dark wood floors and mint green walls with darker stripes in a metallic effect on the three walls I had, the other was a giant window. I had my bed against the said window and dark purple net curtains around my bed and against the window so I could retain some privacy. At the bottom of my bed was a old trunk in a faded gold a teal, this was my art box filled with nice paints and various art books filled and empty each with a different method or technique of art.

Next to my bed was a white bedside table with a drawer and underneath a shelf which held a box full of photos. On top was a beaded lamp decorated in light blue fabrics and darker blue swirls. Other then that I had a bookcase which was at the end wall opposite the end of my bed next to the window filled of various genres of my favourite novels and some odd notebooks. My large white chest of drawers were next to my door and on top of that were three boxes, on one my grandmother's jewellery box which was held exactly like she kept it, it was white and had small roses painted on with her name - Marmalade in calligraphy letterings across the top. Next to it was my box which held all my jewellery from my childhood until now and then there was a small chest with my money for rent, food and myself along with my bank card.

Other than that my room was empty, sitting on my bed I fell back kicking off my black studded boots before groaning when the sunlight hit the window at the perfect angle to reflect in my eyes jolting me wide awake despite being up all night. Rolling my eyes I stood and headed to the bathroom next to my bedroom with my parents the other side.

The bathroom was very up class like my parents with a electric shower expensive flowers and towels over the spare counters lovely marble sink, toilet and bath tub and crystal like shower walls. Stripping out of my black jeans and blue tank top I jumped in the shower warming it to the brink of where it wasn't hot or warm but in between making my muscles relax.

Washing myself in pomegranate scented shower gel and washing my hair with peach shampoo and apple conditioner I rinsed of letting the bubbles swirl in the drain a moment before stepping onto the plush rug by the door. Wrapping myself in a white towel I dried off before brushing my teeth and collecting my washing and dumping it in the white tiled hamper. Going to my room I stood at my dresser shrugging on a pair of comfortable pyjama bottoms plaid in dark blues and purples and put a soft baggy top on which was already warm due to the amazing fabric, heading into the living room I grabbed my brush and stood in front of the mirror above the granite fireplace which was never used and ran a brush threw my darkened brown locks that reached my elbows before starting to curl into the ringlets its naturally turns into. Looking at my oval face and gently shaped jaw I played with my face watching my pale skin move. My thick pouting lips were a natural pale peach colour; my nose was straight and small. And my almond eyes were framed in thick lashes my eyes were lovely in my opinion, they were green but you could see flecks of gold and blue around the pupil that became more prominent and noticeable in the sun as they reflected like cat eyes making my smirk.

Yawning I crawled onto the cold leather sofa and watched the shadows play across the room happy it was Saturday.

What do you think? It was just something that has been playing on my mind a few days now and I thought why not? And so review and tell me what you think please as it's the first Doctor who Fanfic I'm doing and I only just started re-watching it after a few years so it might not follow the original plot but not sure yet so any advice or ideas would be welcome! :)


	2. Chapter 1, The Doctor?

I own nothing but Alice :)

Chapter 1, The Doctor?

Alice POV

It's been two months since I met Flora and it's been amazing. We spoke every day after school and she even taught me a trick where she could project herself into my mind for various amounts of time so she could see my home and family photos ... well the ones that were there.

Lately though I hadn't gone to school meaning I hadn't seen Flora. I have had the worst headaches and it was so bad this morning I actually threw up, I felt the effects at school and the nurse said it was most likely a bug and to go home and rest. So I did. That was last week and I had gotten worse, my head felt like it was splitting and there was a loud buzz in my ears not to mention I was boiling hot, to the point I was clammy but when I went to shower my legs were so weak I had collapsed by my bed. I heard Flora trying to contact me threw the mental link we established when she entered my mind last month and she simply said relax and not to worry and it will pass soon. Her wording was eerie at the time and may have freaked me out a little but she apologised the moment she heard my thoughts.

At the moment I'm snoozing on the sofa watching the sun and building outlines as they became silhouetted, wearing my old denim shorts which were too big and being held up loosely by a black leather belt and a black vest top which was also too big, since I had been ill anything I ate made me throw up making me loose a bit of weight.

I was just about to fall into the dream worlds however when the most annoying knock was being rapped on my door and as much as I tried to ignore it and go to sleep the person was persistent, groaning in irritation I stood and fell into the wall as my legs tried failing but the knocks tune was ringing in my ears to the point I almost fell threw the door the moment I managed to open it.

I was surprised however at the man I saw. He was tall with brown hair spiked up in a thick do fluffing up slightly from where he missed to gel certain parts. He had slightly oval dark brown eyes beneath thick eyebrows only half showing due to the thick framed glasses adorning his narrow nose, his bottom lip was slightly pouted as he saw my condition before shock made his already quite thin top lip thinner as he rushed forward and grabbed me before my swaying legs gave out.

He was wearing a deep blue pinstripe suit with a darker blue tie and crisp white shirt which were both covered in a long brown trench coat. On his feet however were white converses meshing with his outfit completely.

He lifted me up bridal style before placing me on the sofa and taking my vitals before humming and pulling out a silver wand type thing with a blue light on the tip which lit up as he scanned over me and frowned and doing it again slower. My eyes fluttered as I felt my mind being nudged painfully making me wince and almost fall of the sofa if it wasn't for him catching me. He spoke but the words came out blurry and I was unable to focus.

I felt my ring being taken of and distinctly heard it collide with the floor as everything snapped back into place and I could breathe again with no pressure on my chest. I felt the man check my vitals again before sighing in happiness and he laughed a breathless laugh before gently touching my hand to get my attention as my now focused brain was processing what he done. He took my ring, containing Floras flower. And it made me better almost instantly.

I looked into his warm eyes and sat up slowly and he helped before settling down in the other spot next to me and watching me.

"Hello, you ok? You seem to have gotten the focus of a Tythonian! Fantastic! Well not for you but it's real fascinating! They aren't allowed to leave the planet due to the climate problems" He rambled on growing my amusement and confusion with each word.

"I'm fine! Her names Flora, how do you know her?" I asked quietly.

"Oh! Good old Flora aye?, well I'm the one who had to help exile her. Now. How do you know her?" His expression turned slightly grim before a small smile overtook his features before settling into a serious frown.

"um, she's kind of my friend?" I said but it came out a question as my gaze automatically trained over to my ring with the flower in.

He sighed. "Not the sort of friend you want. The flower she gave you was establishing a mental connection that weakened your minds mental barriers and then she would force herself inside when you had weakened enough to the point of death. Then she would live as you. It's why she was exiled she was a sick plant, woman? Anyway and so changed bodies but each body was too weak and so her planets leaders exiled her to float in space as her essence was too powerful and was draining the life. Her planet however is weak in a sense they are plants but she forced herself into a alien once and its powers were so strong she almost destroyed the whole planet so she was told she would die alone as a repent for her sins. However it appears she got sucked into earth's orbit and crash landed. The human's body is a great deal stronger and would most likely be able to hold her essence until old and then she would have changed body's again for ever I believe. Good thing I was driving passed or you would have died within the next day!" He finished his animated speech with a grin watching me expectedly.

"Umm, who are you?" I muttered unsure of all my friendship that ever was with this flower was a huge scam to kill me.

"I'm the doctor! Now how about we go pay Flora a visit?" He said grinning.

"Doctor who?"


	3. Chapter 2, What do you mean poisoned!

I own nothing but Alice.

Chapter 2, What do you mean I'm Poisoned!?

Alice POV

"Just the Doctor!" He said grinning as though this were a common question. I looked at him unsure before remembering that my "friend" tried killing me and taking over my body.I felt... depressed, sad, angry and betrayed. My only "Friend" I ever had and trusted only wanted to be near me as she could kill me. I almost wished she succeeded but then she could do the same to another in the future making me feel guilty for thinking that she should have killed me.

"Ok then ... Doctor. Let's go." I said slowly making his grin widen and his body swiftly turn towards the front door and walk through it ... I waited a moment and he came in sheepishly grabbed my recently de-ringed hand and pulled me out my own front door with him. I made him wait a extra second to much to his childish annoyance while I closed my front door.  
When I had reached the ground floor of my flat complex the Doctor started rambling about something random which I couldn't understand at all.  
"Doctor?" No response. I tried a bit louder "Uh Doctor?" Again no reply so I said it much louder while squeezing his hand slightly hoping it would jog him from his reverie.  
"Oh yes sorry! What was the question?" He finally replied making me roll my eyes.  
"I was going to ask can you explain a little slower as I can't hear a word you are saying!" I said a little annoyed making him scratch his brown locks unsure for a moment before smiling and started to explain again.  
"Flora, is a Tythonian from the planet Chloris. She is basically a tree mixed with humans but smaller as you have most likely seen. She however has a VERY powerful mental ability not many Tythonians have because essentially they are plants, their job on that planet is to emit a calm atmosphere and keep all the actual plants alive and flowers beautiful as you can imagine. She however became a little weed so to speak and started feeding of the planets natural resources despite their strict code to never do that and so it began killing the plants. She had such a large mental ability that she was absorbing too much and was killing of the small planet at an alarming rate. I was sent a SOS signal to assist when the king of the Tythonians said enough was enough. I did offer to help her and get her to a bigger planet which had other plants with stronger souls for her to feed of and them survive but she refused. So we exiled her and unfortunately she landed on earth meaning she was able to link humans in her mind, she most likely is able to project as a human or attach to a specific human, drain the mental capacity from them until death and then hop in that body and use it. Option two is obviously the option she made and you are the human she wanted to become." He finished explaining when we reached the park, but it seemed empty I couldn't see Flora all I did see was the swings but they were almost frozen.

Frowning the Doctor searched with his metal stick. "What is that?" I asked remembering seeing it when Flora was still killing me...  
"It's a sonic screwdriver! Brilliant device!" He said grinning so proud of it making me slightly smile, I would have questioned further but it seems he found something making him drag me over towards a small cluster of trees mumbling under his breath.

"Right. Now please! Stay here. Don't move!" He said sounding as though he had said this a hundred times making me smile slightly and sit on a fallen log when he motioned for me to stay.  
"Ok. Do you have a plan? Or are you winging it?" I asked, Since he was obviously more familiar with this new world I thought it best to listen to him.

Looking a mixture of pleased, skeptical and relieved he shrugged and simply said: "I'm working on it" Making me want to face palm.  
Moments after he left however we not very good as apparently Flora was a bit annoyed that our mental link was now ruined. How I knew this? a couple of her defensive vines as she called them, wrapped around my mouth and face, ankles and wrists. Before I was dragged through the woods trying to scream for the Doctor but whenever my mouth opened, some ... sap? stuff went into my mouth and made me extremely dizzy making me opt for no screaming.

Just when I was about to smash into a tree the vines pulled up! Into the branches and letting go of me as I reached the top making me shriek when I landed on a branch.  
I was shaking with adrenaline and fear though unsure which was more prominent.

"Dear little Alice. Why did you allow that ... man, to destroy our bond?" Flora was on the next branch over hanging with a couple of vines as the others were close to me should I react violently or try escaping.  
"You were killing me. And ... I did regret him saving me, just for a moment..." I whispered sadly, that was one thing about Flora. She had made it so easy to talk to her and it still applied now. As bad as it sounds she is in fact still one off the only people to care for me, even if it was only to kill me...  
"My dear, we were melding. Our minds were entwining you would have been alive threw me. But I am curious, why did you regret him saving you - even if only for a moment?" Her silky voice was honestly curious making the guilt build up knowing I could help her and possibly kill others or not help her and then kill her.  
"You know why." And she did, my whole life was grey. Then she entered and made it colourful and made me happy, confident because I had at least one person who cared honestly about my well being.  
My mood was fading into sadness and I know she was feeling it because she shifted onto my branch allowing the vines to comfortingly stroke my hair as tears fell down my flushed cheeks.  
"ALICE! DON'T LISTEN TO HER! FLORA LET HER GO, she is innocent and doesn't deserve this. You have no right taking away her life" The Doctors sharp and determined voice cut through the emotions like a knife and I could hear him climbing up the tree as his voice lowered more and more until I could see him on a branch or two below from the corner of my eye.  
"This child Doctor, is in pain she has always been so. She even admitted moments ago she wished you had let me ... merge with her." Flora's recently silky, calm voice had turned malicious within a moment when she saw the Doctor fast approaching.  
I glanced away from the Doctor when I heard his movement cease but he soon started climbing again when Flora made a move too fast for me to even comprehend.

One of her vines covered in red little thorns scraped along the back of my neck instantly making me groan in pain as I felt limp while Flora's vines caught me and placed me on a branch.

I'm not entirely sure what happened, all I felt was pain blistering through my neck making me jolt slightly. I could feel her mysterious venom, nectar or sap - whatever it was spreading threw my body and mixing with my blood at a accelerated rate making it extremely painful to even breathe. I know tears had formed in my eyes but they had nowhere to go as I could barely move, they pooled making my eyes sting. All I could hear was the odd screech and ringing loads of ringing.

Then it all stopped. I couldn't breathe well still or move but I was aware of a pair of arms grasping me and pulling me into a warm solid chest. I instinctively knew it was the Doctor. He gently wiped my tears away and spoke to me in soothing tones too low for me to hear until all the pain had seeped from my body except my neck - strangely though I could feel it close but I could still feel the toxin that she injected within my blood.

When able to open my eyes I saw sorrow in the Doctors face and I could see he was lonely like me, yet he had experienced it all from love to loss and he still managed to be strong enough to help others without dyeing.  
"Im sorry Alice, are you ok?" He asked gently, from his glasses reflection I could see we were in the tree still making me a tad uneasy.  
"My neck is hurting, what did she do?"I asked drowsily.  
I saw him hesitate slightly before sighing and answering.  
"She ... poisoned you."  
"What do you mean poisoned?!" I said slightly stronger as I was scared he saw this and soothed me as my body still felt like that of a half melted gummy bear.

"She injected a spore toxin. Her kind have a defence mechanism and depending on what species depends what effects they have. It should have killed you instantly. But I think due to all the endorphins and mental control she had over you previously got recognized in the toxin and is instead ... making you part Tythonian."


End file.
